Zaro, el campesino sin recuerdos
by Aerith-Pink
Summary: Sora es un principe que se escapa para visitar todo lo que los muros no le permiten. Para no ser descubierto cambia su nombre a Zaro y hace que no recuerda nada. -Yaoi-
1. El deseo de la libertad

**Bueno como ya casi termino mi otro ficc decidí empezar otro xD este es un ficc que hice ya tiempo cuando vi una película de la época medieval, en verdad esa época me encanta con las tipicas historias de principes, dragones y cosas asi (pura ficcionen la television pero en la realidad, la historia también me encanta)  
Ya pues en verdad este ficc era un Sora x Kairi pero se me giro la cabeza y me salio un Sora x Roxas pero... jojojo como siempre dejo con la intriga de si seguira el Roxas x Sora xD Ya saben, si gusta voy subiendo la continuacion, si no gusta la dejare asi :)**

**ai un montón de faltas pero es que recupere el word pero no me funciona el corrector .. (pc malooo!! TwT)**

**Capitulo 1: El deseo de la libertad**

En la época medieval la vida de las personas no era muy facil, algunos tenian que robar para poder sobrevivir, algunos eran vendidos como esclavos y eran torturados si no hacian la tarea como les mandaban, algunos por bondad y maldad de los de mas alto nivel que ellos morian en las frias calles. Las calles dividian lo que ellos llamaban los rangos de personas: los campesinos, losnobles y la corte. Losnobles siempre maldecian a los campesinos, los mas jovenes siempre se divertian haciendo sufrir a los campesinos menores que ellos. En cambio, los campesinos maldecian a losnobles y la corte en si, decian que la corte nunca les escuchaba y que losnobles les hacia la vida imposible. Un dia frio de otoño, dos hermanos, un chico y una chica, se encontraban en la plaza del pueblo. Por su aspecto parecian simples campesinos, pues sus ropas eransimples trapos, pero estaban limpios comparados con otras mudas que vestia la gente de su nivel. Estaban escondidos en una de las esquinas, pues su intencion era robar algo en uno de los puestos de frutas que tenian cerca, observaban cada uno de los movimientos que hacia el vendedor. Uno de los hermanos llevaba un pequeЯo saco para poder poner la fruta que el otro pudiera coger. En uno de los despistes del vendedor los hermanos salieron de su escondite arrebatandole fruta al hombre, en pocos segundos fueron descubiertos y dio comienzo a una persecucion entre los hermanos y el vendedor.  
Los hermanos corrian mientras reian, el vendedor gritaba y maldecia a los chicos. Escucharon gran escandalo de caballos cerca asi que los hermanos se encaminaron hacia alli viendo como un carro era llebado por dos caballos blancos, con un pelaje limpio y adornados con complementos a colores llamativos y cascaveles. El carroera acompaЯado por unos diez caballos mas que eran montados al parecer por caballeros, tenia toda la apariencia de ser el carroreal. Los hermanos no dudaron en cruzar camino por medio de tal cavalgata cosa que llamo la atencion de uno de los pasajeros del carro.

- ¡Roxas espera! - grito la chica que poco a poco se quedaba atras

El chico que respondia con el nombre de Roxas, lucia un cabello rubio hermoso y alborotado con un ojos azules como el cielo, su hermana tenia el mismo aspecto, rubia de ojos azules, lo unico que su melena era algo larga pero estaba bien peinado y cuidado para su categoria. Aquellos hermanos desaparecieron de la vista del carruaje, pero aun asi un chico quedo embobado con aquel chico rubio. No perdio de vista aquel callejon por donde desaparecieron hasta que el carruaje avanzo mas, cosa que le impidio seguir observando, era como si esperara que aquel chico regresara de la nada.

- Sora, ¿que te ocurre? - Pregunto unhombre joven de cabello negro un poco alborotado, no mucho, y ojos azules.

- ¿Eh? Nada... - Respondio el chico. Era castaño con el pelo bastante mas alborotado que aquel hombre y tenia ojos azules.

- Mmm... Bueno. ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a palacio? - Pregunto de nuevo aquel chico.

- Ya papá, cállate un poco. Te pasaste el camino hablando. - El castaño protesto.

- Hijo, muestrale mas respeto a tu padre - Una mujer de cabello castaño recogido con un recogido precioso entre moño y mechones rizados caidos con decoracion de una corona blanca pequeñita. Los ojos los lucia verdes

- Aerith, tranquila. Entre familia puede hablarse claro. Igual si quiero darle un zape por hablarme asi se lo doy - Terminada la frase el pelinegro le dio un zape al castaño.

-¡Aw! PapА eso dolio - Protesto el castaño mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Por eso lo hice

- ¡Zack! - La mujer aparento enfado.

- Lo siento...

Poco rato despues toda aquella rua que desfilaba por las calles principales del pueblo llegaron al palacio. El primero en salir fue el joven castaño que salio corriendo en direccion a su habitacion.

-Jo, vaya rapidez lleva el niño. - Protesto el pelinegro.

-Zack...

-Dime amor.

-¿No notas al niño como muy distante?

-Yo lo que lo noto en la luna, eso si.

-Me referia a que... no lo veo muy feliz entre nosotros.

-¡¿Qué?! No digas tonterias Aerith. Lo que el niño esta en la edad de crecimiento, en la edad de conocer ya chicas... Se pasa el dia encerrado en su habitación o en la biblioteca con Merlín, asi seguro que no conoce a nadie - Lo ultimo lo dijo con cierto tono de burla

Aerith tras el intento fallado de que su esposo intentara entender su preocupación se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para hablar con Merlín. Una vez allí no encontró a nadie pero habían algunos libros esparcidos por una gran mesa lo cual indicaba que alguien había o había estado.

-¿Merlín? ¿EstА aquí? - Preguntó la mujer mientras se adentraba más a aquella oscura biblioteca.

-Si querída, estoy aquí. - Dijo una voz algo envejecida bajo unos escombros de libros.

-Oh, !valgame dios! - La mujer corrió a socorrer al anciano

-Gracias. - Dijo el anciano una vez le hubo quitado todos aquellos libros que le había cubrido.

-De nada.

-¿Qué le trae por aqué, majestad?

-Pues... queréa preguntarle si usted a visto a mi hijo últimamente algo raro.

-La verdad... mmm... si. Siempre que viene me pregunta sobre el exterior de los muros, siempre me pregunta sobre la vida de los campesinos... no se cual es su interés por esa vida pero lo tiene muy elevado. - Dijo mientras buscaba alguna cosa.

-¿Busca esto? - Le mostró una rama que recien recogía

-¡Oh! Si... mi varita - Le cogio la varita rápidamente

-¿Varita?

-Si, sin ella muchos de mis echizos no funcionarían.

-Oh bueno... gracias por la información que me ha dado. - Una vez terminada la frase dio media vuelta y se encaminó con paso lento hacia la puerta.

-Debería dejar salir al principe a que viera el exterior, el salir en el carruaje simplemente para ir a encerrarlo a otro palacio no le hace ningún bien.

-Está bien como está, no tengo ningún interés en que salga de estos muros.

-Como desee... - Merlín se retiro entre humo grisaceo

-Sora no tiene ningún interés en salir... simplemente tiene curiosidad en saber como es el exterior... ¿verdad? - no estaba muy convencida de lo que acababa de decir.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sora...

-¡Ya estoy arto! Allí fuera todos se divierten y yo aquí encerrado, asqueado... ¡argh! ¡quiero irme! - Se quitó toda prenda relacionada con la realeza y se puso unos arapios que había cogido de alguna habitación de los sirvientes, movió un cuadro y detrís de él se veia un pasadizo secreto, el cual lo condujo fuera el castillo, en la zona de los sirvientes. - Bien, ahora solo necesito que los sirvientes no me descubran. - Cogió una pequeña capa y con la capucha se tapó el rostro y salió del castillo, el cual estaba muy vigilado pero pasó desapercibido con esas ropas.

Llegó al lugar de losnobles, en donde simplemente vio a mujeres cotillear, algunos jovenes divirtiendose mientras les hacían gamberradas a los criados o a campesinos que iban a ser vendidos para ser esclabizados. No entendia lo que veia pero siguió su camino corriendo por miedo a que alguien lo agarrara y lo intentara vender. Cuando ya parecía que llegaba al final de la zona denobles un hombe lo agarró del brazo.

-Pareces joven, serviras para vender. Si no quieres que te pase nada comportate. - Lo agarró mАs fuerte y tironeaba de él para llebarlo a un lugar para venderlo.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! - Sora intentaba de todas las formas soltarse de aquelhombre pero no podía.

El hombre no dijo más palabras, simplemente lo arrastraba hasta que algo aterrizó en la cabeza de este. El hombre se giró y observo que alguien le había tirado una manzana. Antes de que pudiera localizar de donde provenía la manzana más de ellas le llegaron golpeandolo con fuerza.

-¡Suéltalo! ¡Cruel! ¡vende a los de tu tamaño! - Diferentes voces chillaban y lanzaban manzanas al sujeto hasta que el castaño fue soltado.

Antes de echar a correr pudo observar de que un grupo de campesinos no mayores de dieciocho años le estaban atacando. El que parecía liderarlos era el rubio que había observado antes con detalle el castaño.

-Maldito, atrevete a intentar vender a algún campesino más y te las veras con nosotros. - El rubio amenazó a aquelhombre que segundos después huyó tan rápido como pudo.

Sora estaba aturdido, no sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado, su mente solamente había recopilado la información de que segundos antes unhombre intentaba secuestrarlo para venderlo y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo siendo observado por jovenes campesinos, aquellos a los que buscaba.

-¿estas bien chico? - cuestionó el rubio.

-Esto... creo... - El castaño se levantó e intentó limpiar sus sucios arapios.

-Bien, la próxima ten más cuidado. - El rubio se giró dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Roxas! - Una voz femenina lo llamó

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eres un mal educado, ¿lo vas a dejar aquí?

-Sabrá cuidarse de él mismo. - De nuevo emprendió el camino para marcharse

-¡Roxas! - De nuevo la voz femenina

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! - Estaba algo enfadado pues queráa marcharse de aquel lugar y no le dejaban

-Acabamos de salvarlo, ¿seguro que se sabrá cuidar solo? - Ahora una voz masculina intervino en la conversa

El rubio miró a Sora, el cual lo miraba con cara extrañado. Pensó en lo que había pensado momentos antes y simplemente tubo que darles la razón.

-EstА bien, que venga con nostros.

-¿Pero y si es uno de ellos? - Otra voz masculina intervino

-¡Dios Riku! ¡Entre tu, Naminé y Tidus estais haciando que me duela la cabeza!

-¡Riku! ¿Como quieres que sea uno de ellos? Mira como viste, es uno de los nuestros.

-Viste con trapos sucios, nada más. - Riku no parecía convencido del nuevo compañero.

-¡Ya vamonos! Si seguimos aqui solo conseguiremos que nos vendan... ya que se venga con nosotros y punto - Dicho esto todos salieron corriendo menos Sora, Roxas vio que no les seguía - ¡Oye! ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

-¿Eh? ¡No!

Todos corrieron del lugar. Una vez en zona segura todos se dispersaron, cada uno a su hogar. Sora no sabía a donde ir, lo cual llamó la atención dle rubio.

-Oye, ¿de donde eres?

-Esto... No recuerdo... - En verdad no podía decir que era del castillo, si le descubrían le caería un buen castigo.

-¿No recuerdas? A ver si en verdad tendrá razón Riku y serás de ellos...

-¿Y que conseguiría venir aquí si soy uno de ellos?

-¿Saber nuestros lugares secretos?

-¿Lugares... secretos?

-Vale, ahora si que me has dejado desorientado. Eres un campesino y no sabes nada de lugares secretos y si eres uno de ellos eres algo idiota... aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que en verdad no recuerdes nada...

-¿Idiota? Oye, ¿con quien te crees que estás hablando?

-¿qué?

-Digo... ni yo se con quien estás hablando...

-¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

-¡Claro! Digo... si. - Si seguían conversando tal vez acabaría descubriendose solo.

-Vale, ¿Cual es?

-No puedo dar mi nombre verdadero... - Pensó el castaño - Zaro

-¿zaro? que nombre más raro... mi nombre es Roxas. Podrás quedarte en mi casa si quieres, mejor eso que en la calle.

-Mejor no. Sería una molestia.

-No creas.

Mientras en el castillo...

-Zack, ¿porque no vas a hablar con el niño? Me tiene preocupada. - Aerith estaba inquieta por lo que había hablado con MerlМn

-Cariño, no hace falta, dejalo tranquilo. - Zack intentaba acomodarse en su aposiento, pero no encontraba una postura cómoda.

-Iré a hablar yo con él. - Se marchó de aquella sala para ir a la habitación de Sora.

-Si, eso ves tu - Seguía intentando aposentarse en su aposento. - Maldito aposento, ¿porque hoy no quieres ponerte bien?

Aerith fue a la habitación de Sora, pero antes de entrar picó a la puerta.

-Sora, tengo que hablar contigo. Voy a entrar...

* * *

**Y terminó hasta aquí! jeje**

**Bueno para que no se hagan un lio aquМ les dejo un poco de lo que serían los personajes.**

**Sora: Principe y futuro rey. Desde pequeño que ha estado encerrado en el castillo y no sabe lo que es salir a las calles del pueblo a divertirse con los demás. Undía decide escapar del castillo y prepara las cosas pero no encuentra el momento oportuno hasta que sus deseos llegan a tal punto que sin plan secundario escapa.**

**Kairi: Aún no ha salido en la historia. Es una de las sirvientas del castillo, gran amiga de Sora. En algunos momentos tendrá que ayudar a Sora a escapar de algunos apuros.**

**Aerith: Reina y madre de Sora. No permite que su hijo salga de los muros por miedo a que le ocurra algo malo. Es muy protectora de su único hijo.**

**Zack: Reiy padre de Sora. Es despreocupado y no le gusta que entre familia los modales y el habla en tercera persona aparezcan. Le gusta pasarsela bien a pesar de que tiene sus obligaciones como rei.**

**Merlín: Mago de la corte. Enseña a Sora algunos echizos para que pueda protegerse de cualquier ataque. Es algo anciano por eso a veces los echizos le salen fallados y la acaba armando.**

**Roxas: Unsimple camepesino que requiere del robo para poder sobrevivir ya que el campo no le aporta todo lo necesario. Su madre tiene una enfermedad que no está descubierta aún. La llegada de Sora le dará muchos cambios a su vida. Es el lider de un grupo que ayuda a los campesinos.**

**Naminé: Es hermana de Roxas. Ella será mАs adelante la complice de Roxas. Junto con su hermano, roba a los vendedores para poder sobrevivir. Forma patre de un grupo que ayuda a los campesinos.**

**Tidus, Wakka, Riku, Selphie, Yuna: Son el resto de miembros del grupo liderador por Roxas que ayudan al resto de los campesinos que lo necesitan.**

**Y por el momento ya esta. Iran saliendo mas personajes como Tifa, Cloud, Axel, Demyx, Sephiroth entre otros, pero sus apariciones seran cortas asi que poco sesabra de estos personajes.**


	2. Invitaciones para el baile

**De nuevo subo!! xD bueno pues nada aquí dejo la continuación y al final dejare el link de mi nuevo metroflog, en el cual estoy colgando una historia de Kingdom Hearts, a pesar de que la pareja principal es hetero hay alguna pareja yaoi (u.u el yaoi esta en mi vida.. no puedo quitarlo para ninguna historia TwT)**

Capitulo 2: Invitaciones para el baile

-Voy a entrar – Dijo Aerith mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Sora - ¿Sora? ¡Oh no! - La mujer salió corriendo a buscar a Merlín a la biblioteca pero este no se encontraba allí, así que corrió para hablar con su esposo. – ¡Zack! ¡Zack!

-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo en tono despreocupado

-¡Sora no está en su habitación! – Aerith estaba muy alterada

-Tranquila… Tal vez esté haciendo sus necesidades o esté con Kairi otra vez o tal vez solo esté paseando por el castillo. Te preocupas demasiado.

-Tal vez… - Dijo más calmada

-

-Entonces no recuerdas nada de nada… Pero ¿Cómo es que recuerdas tu nombre? – Preguntó el rubio, sentado en una dura piedra que servía de asiento en su casa.

-La verdad es que lo recuerdo por un collar que llevaba puesto, pero me lo robaron. – Fingió tristeza el castaño

-Vaya, que mala suerte. Bueno puedes quedarte por aquí, supongo que mi madre no se opondrá.

-No… debo seguir camino para encontrarme a mi mismo – _Vaya tonterías estoy diciendo… - _pensó

-Como quieras…

Roxas enseñó el pueblucho en el que se encontraban los campesinos, algunos venían del campo, otros venían de sus robos diarios… Todos parecían felices a pesar de su situación social, se saludaban entre todos… algunos miraban extrañados a Sora cosa que le incomodaba. Terminado el tur por el lugar Roxas llevó a Sora a un riachuelo donde allí se encontraban el grupo que había visto antes.

-¡Roxas! – Salpicó agua mojando a los dos recién llegados

-¡Tidus! ¡Te vas a enterar! – Roxas se metió en el rio empezando una guerra de agua

-¡Me mojaste el pelo! – Reclamó Yuna

-Vaya… lo siento – de nuevo volvió a mojar la cabellera de la chica

-¡Te la ganaste!

Todos menos Sora jugaban en el agua mientras se divertían, Sora simplemente miraba desde fuera del rio hasta que alguien lo mojo.

-¿ah?

-Zaro, vamos despierta chico. – Roxas fue el culpable

-Hum… lo siento pero no tengo ganas de jugar debo irme…

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? – En el rostro de Roxas se veía felicidad y demostraba palabras sinceras

-Mm… Puede – Sora se dio media vuelta

-Te estaré esperando – De nuevo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro dándole un agradable adiós al castaño.

-

-¿Así que conociste a un chico? – Preguntó una chica pelirroja

-Si… y la verdad es que al principio era bastante serio pero cuando pasé un rato con él descubrí que solo era una mascara – Suspiró el castaño

-Ai.. ¡que bonito!

-¿Bonito?

-Si… Nunca me hubiera imaginado que vería yaoi tan de cerca – En sus ojos se veía emoción

-¿Yaoi?

-Ains… es cuando dos hombres se aman… ¡inculto!

-Yaoi… hombres… amar… ¡oye Kairi! ¡Que a mi no me gustan los hombres!

-¿Te gustan las pechonalidades(1)? – La pelirroja recalcó con burla

-Mejor dejémoslo…

-¡No! Ahora me dices… ¿Te gustan con gran marca o con poquita?

-¿Cuándo dices poquita te refieres como tu?

-¡Te pasaste!

-Jeje lo siento

-Maleducado

-No creas solo lo hice para jugar un rato

-Pues me heriste

-Lo siento…

-¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Aerith llegó a la cocina, donde se encontraban hablando Kairi y Sora

-Lo siento mamá estuve aquí con Kairi

-Que alivio… bueno les dejo hablar – Aerith se marchó de nuevo

-Tu mamá es comprensiva, otra reina te habría castigado por hablar con una sirvienta.

-Hay mucho de lo que no sabes de mi mamá

-¿Cómo que?

-Te cuento si prometes no contar nada

-Ok, yo soy una tumba ya lo sabes.

-Mi mamá… antes de casarse con mi papá era una campesina. Mi papá se escapó como yo hice hoy y pues se conocieron y se enamoraron y bueno… en un baile ella vino vestida como una noble y mi abuelo le permitió casarse con mi papá.

-Vaya, nunca me hubiera imaginado eso… La verdad es que parece ser una noble de nacimiento.

-¿Verdad que si? Cuando mi papá me contó nunca me lo creí hasta que conocí a mis verdaderos abuelos por parte de ella.

-Jeje entonces te permitirán casarte con ese chico

-¡Que no me quiero casar con él!

-Ya… eso lo dices ahora

-Déjalo ya ¿quieres?

-Está bien. – Se encaminó para salir de la cocina – Sora ama a Roxas… - se fue corriendo

-¡Que no lo amo! ¿Cómo hay que decirle las cosas a esta niña?

-

-Vale, envía las invitaciones a todas las casas nobles del lugar. Mañana las envías a las casas vecinas

-Como mande mi señor.

-Ya puede retirarse.

-¿Qué es lo que envía? – Preguntó Aerith que recién llegaba

-Las invitaciones para el baile

-¿Qué baile?

-El baile en el que Sora elegirá esposa.

-Zack, ¿no crees que es muy pronto?

-Mi amor… a esta edad ya nos conocíamos.

-Si pero no nos casemos.

-Nadie está diciendo que se case ya, solo que elija esposa.

-No lo veo bien…

-Vamos Aerith, siempre estás muy negativa últimamente.

-Solo digo lo que pienso.

Zack cogió el brazo de Aerith y la sentó de lado sobre sus piernas, la abrazó y la besó tiernamente – ¿Hay alguna forma de que cambies de opinión? – Dijo con voz sensual.

-¿Ah? No me vas engañar, no esta vez.

-Aerith estás muy protectora del niño, deja que me encargue yo de él por unos días… ¡Y vayamos a por otro niño! – Dejo de ser un Zack tierno para dejar paso a un Zack pervertido.

-¡Ni lo creas!

-¡Vamos Areith! ¡Hace mil que no hacemos nada! – Aerith se alejaba según sus palabras

-Búscate una sirviente – Se marchó por completo del lugar

Zack suspiró tras su intentó nulo.

-Papá no es forma de tratar a una mujer.

-¡Ah! ¿De donde apareciste? ¿Desde cuando estas por aquí?

-Lo suficiente como para saber que quieres buscarme un hermano. Vamos papá que ya estás viejo y medio feo

-¡Hay lo que me dijo! Yo aún sigo joven y hermoso como cuando conocí a tu madre – Estaba muy convencido de ello

-Lo de joven lo dudo y lo de hermoso entonces mamá no se debía de ver bien.

-¡Hijo te pareces a tu padre!

-Eso… ¡Eso me dolió! ¿Sabes?

-Se tus puntos débiles hijo. Por cierto, hablemos.

-¿Hablemos?

-Si, de padre a hijo. Ven y siéntate.

-Dime.

-Verás, creo que ya te llegó la hora de conocer a una mujer y que sea tu prometida. Esposa no pues aún eres algo joven

-¿Prometida? ¿Y eso porque si aun soy joven?

-Razón simple. Un montón de mujeres en años estarán ocupadas.

-Papá… ahora hablando con Kairi me entró la duda

-¿Qué duda?

-¿Qué pasaría si yo me enamorase de un chico?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te gustan los hombres¿

-Yo no dije eso. Me gustan las chicas solo que me entró la duda de que pasaría.

-Pues… Hay varias opciones. Una sería que contrajeras matrimonio con una mujer para poder subir al trono y tuvieras al chico como novio y amante y la segunda sería que no fueras rey y te fueras como ese chico

-Menos mal que no me enamoré de ningún chico jeje pues eso se ve complicado.

-Un poco. Ahora ve con Merlín a que te enseñe un poco más de magia.

-Voy. – Una vez delante de la puerta – Papá… hazme un favor y no me traigan un hermano, hagan lo que quieran pero un hermano no. – Se fue del lugar

-Este chico aprende rápido… ¡Aerith! ¡Me has dejado hablando solo! – Se fue en busca de Aerith

-

-_Te esperaré… eso me ha dicho pero si apenas me conoce y ya me dijo eso… que raros son los campesinos. –_ Paró y miró por una de las ventanas del castillo – _En algún lugar fuera de esos muros está él… esperando a que yo regrese para verlo. Bueno yo no… espera a Zaro. Espero que lo que digo sea verdad y no me esté enamorando de él… ¡Espera! Sora ¡estás pensando en él y cuando has hablado con Kairi solo le has hablado de él! Me… ¿estoy enamorando? – _Se apoyo en aquella ventana por la que estaba mirando – _Tengo que verle y aclarar mi cabezota… pero si de verdad me estoy enamorando de él y consigo que se fije en mi… él se enamorará de Zaro y no de Sora… que complicado es esto… Pero es que… Su sonrisa era tan hermosa y aquella ropa mojada lo hacia tan… tan… - _Por la cabeza de Sora pasó una imagen de Roxas con la ropa mojada - _¡No! Ya… debo dejar de pensar en eso._

_-_

**Finito!**

**xD Hoy no aparece Roxas pero salió Kairi u.u si existiera Kairi de verdad creo que me gane un buen zape de su parte por lo que dije de sus "Pechonalidades"**

**Que por cierto eso no es más que un nombre que se le da al pecho de la mujer, se suele decir cuando el pecho es bien grande.**

**Aquí dejo el metroflog de la historia en la que sale Axeri - ahí se pasan si quieren! Si se pasan y firman díganme su Nick de aquí el fanfiction para saber quienes son xD**

**/otherversion**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo!! **

**Aerith-Pink**


	3. Una sonrisa que llega al corazon

Me tarde!! Lo siento pero tube problemas y no pude estar mucho por fanfiction… u.u

Espero y les guste!!

Capitulo 3: Una sonrisa que llega al corazón

Sora se encontraba tumbado en su cama pensando en lo que podría hacer para volver a ver a Roxas… sabía que le estaba engañando por todo lo alto pero no podía presentarse y decirle "Hola Roxas, no me llamo Zaro me llamo Sora y soy el futuro rey"… Lo tomaría por loco y tal vez le dejaría de hablar…

-Tengo que verlo

De nuevo cambió su vestimenta por los arapos sucios con los que vistió el día antes. Cogió el camino para salir del castillo pero en las afueras se encontró con Kairi que cargaba con unos sacos.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó la pelirroja

-Voy al pueblo…

-¿Vas a verle? – Preguntó con cierto brillo en sus ojos

-Si… por favor no se lo digas a nadie

-¡Tranquilo! Si me preguntan ya les diré algo

-Gracias

Salió corriendo en dirección de nuevo al pueblo pero no encontró al rubio. Pensó que estaría en aquel riachuelo pero él no sabía el camino así que simplemente se sentó al lado de la puerta de la casa del rubio. Poco después llegaron los hermanos rubios corriendo y con un saco cargando.

-¿Uh? Zaro… ¿No que te fuiste? – Preguntó el rubio

-Si pero…

-De saber que ibas a venir mando a Riku por mi jeje

-Mejor les dejo solos – Naminé se marchó adentro la casa

-Y bien… ¿Qué viniste a hacer? – Preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño. EL corazón de Sora latía rápidamente.. bien parecía que fuera a desbordarse en cualquier momento

-Pues… bueno… yo…

-¿Si?

-Roxas… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-Ayer cuando nos conocimos eras frío… ¿Cómo que ahora eres todo lo contrario?

En las mejillas del rubio se asomó cierto rubor y giró la mirada a otro lado para que el castaño no lo notara.

-Es como me pillen… ayer me pillaste con nervios en el cuerpo.

-Oh… entiendo. – _No quiero regresar al castillo… - _Pensó

-Oye… ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

-Esto… bueno me metí en el bosque y me dormí recostado en un árbol.

-A eso le llamo yo dormir cómodamente. De saber que ibas a regresar te podrías haber quedado en mi casa a dormir.

-Bueno… ¿Hacemos algo?

-Mm… - Roxas se acercó al rostro de Sora provocadoramente. Eso provocó cierto rubor en el rostro del castaño. – Sabes… Te ves lindo con ese rubor

Sora entrecerró los ojos pensando en que ahora podría besarlo y esas eran las intenciones del rubio ya que se iba acercando cada vez más pero Naminé lo detuvo dando un grito.

-¡Kya! ¡Qué monos!

-¡Aaaah! ¡Naminé vete a tomar viento! – Protesto el rubio

-¿Por qué? – La rubia hizo cierto puchero lo que provocó la risa de Sora

-¡Por gritar!

-Ok, ok… hagan como si yo no estuviera – Se arrodillo en el suelo juntando sus manos y mirándolos con cierta cara de cachorrito. – Sigan a lo que iban a hacer

-Vete a hacer puñetas – Roxas se levantó y se fue a dentro la casa

Sora simplemente le siguió con la mirada algo extrañado, cuando lo perdió de vista miró a Naminé con la misma mirada la cual estaba mirando de reojo la dirección en la que se había ido su hermano.

-Vaya… Lo siento interrumpí algo… ¡Kya! ¡Pero que monos se les veía! – Gateó hacia Sora y lo agarró de las manos. – A la próxima no les interrumpiré pero les observaré de lejos

-Esto… - Un rubor enorme aparecía en las mejillas del castaño.

Roxas salió de la casa y arrebató el castaño de los brazos de Naminé

-Tranquilo Rox, puede ser todo lo mono que quieras pero ya te lo dejo para ti

-Bruja…

Sora y Roxas entraron en la casa y el rubio condujo al castaño hacia su habitación.

-¿Roxas?

-Orgh… mi hermana es una bruja siempre me molesta

-Ya veo… pero…

-¿pero?

-Me debes algo

-¡¿Qué?! – Roxas se apoyó en la pared como si quisiera escapar después de tal comentario

-Jaja era broma

-Hum…

Mientras en el castillo…

-¡Zack! ¡Zack!

-¡Dime! ¡Dime!

-Tienes que hacerme un favor

-Dime cual mi amor

-Ayer me dijiste que Sora ya tenia edad de conocer chicas…

-Si ¿y que?

-¿Y si nos hace abuelos antes de la boda?

-Mujer no pienses eso… De seguro tendrá cabeza de sobras. Además ayer me hizo un comentario que me llamó la atención.

-¿Cuál?

-Siéntate Aerith. – La castaña tomó asiento. – Ayer me preguntó… que pasaría si él se enamora de un chico.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Por eso te dije que tomaras asiento.

-Se nos enamoró de un chico…

-Aerith no hay nada seguro. Además a lo mejor es que no tiene sus ideas claras.

-Bueno…

-Sea homosexual o heterosexual será nuestro hijo igual así que no se lo debemos echar en cara.

-Zack… ¿Cómo que dices eso? Tu ahora mismo deberías estar echando brincos y furioso.

-Es que… Aerith yo antes de enamorarme de ti… estuve enamorado de un chico.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Te acuerdas aquel caballero tan conocido?

-¿Sephiroth?

-Si… pues de ese me enamoré.

-Entonces… eso ya viene de familia…

-Aerith ¡no digas burradas! Esas cosas no vienen en los genes

-Y… ¿Qué pasará si acaba enamorándose de un chico?

-De todas formas deberá encontrar esposa… - Suspiró – Y mantener en secreto su amor con el chico… O bien rechazar al trono y fugarse con él.

-Vaya…

-

-¿Entonces odias a los del reino? – Preguntó el castaño con cierta tristeza

-Si. Nunca hacen nada por nosotros, no les importamos nada los campesinos.

-Pero… eso es mentira

-¿A si? Dime ¿Qué han hecho por ti?

-Hm…

-Ves.

-¿Y el próximo rey?

-Se corre la voz de que lo tienen encerrado… algunos sirvientes suyos dicen que el joven príncipe es un encanto comparado a su padre.

-_Bueno al menos de mi hablan bien_ – Pensó

-Espero que cuando suba al trono haga más por los campesinos…

-¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera?

-La verdad lo que más me gustaría es que los impuestos fueran iguales para los campesinos que para los nobles.

-¿Ah?

-Para los campesinos son caros y para los nobles son baratos… cuando al menos debería ser al revés.

-Entiendo…

-Bueno vayamos a ver que hay por el pueblo.

-Si….

Salieron de la casa y fueron a caminar por el pueblo. Sora a lo lejos vio a Kairi correr como una loca, de seguro lo estaría buscando a él.

-¡Kairi!

-¿Eh? ¿Kairi? – Preguntó el rubio.

-Esto… si es una amiga. ¡Kairi! – Corrió hacia la pelirroja

-¡Espérame!

-Kairi ¿ocurre algo?

-Si… te buscan… - le faltaba el aliento parecía que ya llevaba rato corriendo

-Mierda… Ya voy

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Roxas lo siento, debo irme, si puedo mañana vuelvo.

Kairi y Sora salieron corriendo dirección al castillo.

-Que raro… - Roxas se quedó solo mirando la dirección en la que fueron aquellos dos

Cuando llegaron al castillo Sora corrió a cambiarse de ropas para presentarse delante de sus padres.

-¿Qué querrán ahora?

Cuando ya llegó donde estaban sus padres entró con enfado en su rostro.

-Sora tenemos que hablar.

-No, ahora me escuchareis vosotros a mi.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bajad los impuestos de los campesinos y subid el de los nobles.

-¡¿Qué?! – Aerith no entendía su comportamiento.

-¿Cómo sabes tu de eso Sora? – Pregunto Zack

-No es como lo se… si no que lo hagáis. De esta forma os estáis echando los campesinos en contra y si hubiese guerra contra alguien los campesinos se revelarían y los nobles… ¿Qué harían ellos por nosotros? Esos se pasan el día paseando con sus esposas por la calle, de fiesta en fiesta, bebiendo como locos y disfrutando torturando a los campesinos… Decidme… ¿Qué tipo de fuerza tendrán estos? Los campesinos se pasan el día en los campos, tienen fuerza…

-Esto…

-Zack… el niño tiene razón.

-Está bien, está bien. Bueno ahora nos toca hablar a nosotros.

-Di.

-Le comentado a tu madre lo que me preguntaste ayer de si te enamorabas de un chico y hemos hablado y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tomes la decisión que tomes… la aceptaremos pero necesitamos que nos lo expliques a nosotros… ¿de acuerdo?

-¡¿Qué?! Pe… pero…

-Cariño… si ya lo estás cuéntanos…

-Yo… es que… ¿Cómo quieren que me enamore de alguien si ni me dejan salir del castillo solo?

-En eso tiene razón el chico. Ahora si me disculpan me voy a mi habitación… estoy cansado así que no me esperen para cenar.

-Mmm… está bien. – Sora abandonó el lugar. – Aerith, debemos dejar que salga el niño, con algún guardia o algo pero que salga.

-No se yo…

Mientras Sora de nuevo estaba cambiándose rápidamente de ropa para ir a pasar la noche con Roxas. Salió del lugar pero antes se aseguró de cerrar la puerta de su habitación desde dentro. Cuando llegó a la casa del rubio pico y salió Naminé la cual le informo de que Roxas se encontraba en la parte trasera con los caballos. Se dirigió a la parte trasera y allí lo encontró sin camiseta llevando los caballos a sus cuadras.

-¡Roxas!

-¿Eh? Vaya hola… ¿Qué haces aquí Zaro?

-Pues… bueno acabé pronto lo que tenía que hacer y me vine un rato…

-Jeje ¿me puedes ayudar? Pronto anochecerá y no me da tiempo a entrarlos todos.

-Si claro.

Entre los dos encerraron los caballos rápidamente.

-Gracias Zaro.

-De… de… de nada

En Sora se veía un enorme rubor con tan solo mirar a Roxas… este lucia un torso desnudo y sudado lo cual lo hacía más provocativo aún.

-Bueno… ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

-Es… esta… bien…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? ¡No!

Roxas tras ver la reacción que tenía Sora se acercó a él provocadoramente lo cual provocó más el nerviosismo del castaño. Esta vez quería hacer lo que antes Naminé les había impedido. Fue acercando sus labios a los del castaño el cual quedó paralizado de los nervios… al fin sus labios se sellaron a lo que Sora reaccionó respondiendo el beso. A los pocos segundos un relámpago iluminó el lugar con lo cual Sora se separó rápidamente de Roxas y se escondió en una de las esquinas del lugar.

-Zaro… ¿Te asustan las tormentas?

-¡Si! ¡Mucho! – Se tapó los oídos y quedó con el rostro tapado por las piernas. Roxas tras ver su comportamiento abrazó al castaño.

-Está bien… tranquilo que ahora estoy yo contigo.

Sora se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio y a cada relámpago daba pequeños respingos.

-_Ojalá este momento no terminara nunca…_

**Y finito de nuevo jeje… bueno pues espero que les haya gustado y también espero poder regresar sus reviews =)**


End file.
